Desires of the flesh
by Sarah Campari
Summary: Sometimes desires can take you to do things you never tought.I am bad for making Summary . Todd/Lovett. Please Read and Review.


Desires of the Flesh

A Sweeney Todd Fanfic

By Campari 

Author's note: This is my first attempt of writing an Nc-17 Rated fanfiction. I would like to add just for the record that my main language is Spanish as I live in Buenos Aires, Argentina, so if you happen to find any kind of mistakes, such as grammar or spelling errors I would like to you to tell me about them so I can improve. With no more ads I present you my first Sweeney Todd fanfic. Comments are highly appreciated.

Desires of the Flesh

The business was going well; Mrs Lovett's pies were now famous. People entered every hour to the shop; however no one suspected the dark secret behind those delightful pies. Mrs. Lovett often wondered what would happen if they knew, she did not want to loose Mr. T because of a silly mistake she could commit if she was not careful enough.

But she did not care for now , her mind was in other place as she went down for more "fresh supplies" , the smell of the death bodies covered with blood and the burned flesh made her sick very often , but she was beginning to find a pleasure in it .  
A pleasure beyond the normal that would scare anyone, anyone but him, Mr. T as she called him was her object of desire, every time she saw him her lust grew stronger, she wanted to know him more but he was consumed by vengeance, yet she was oblivious to it, she became her partner in crime hoping that one day he would realize what was on her mind, what she truly wanted from him.

Every day was the same for both of them, a shave, a pie, and it went on and on, sometimes it was like if both had forgotten the reason of it all, but those moments were very rare and Todd went back to his usual desire of vengeance in few minutes. Night arrived at Mrs. Lovett's shop and she heard the noise of Mr. T cleaning his tools. She began to put everything back to its place when the door of the room upstairs opened and she saw him coming down to the place with one of his beloved razors on his left hand and a very strange look on his face, a mix of anger and relieve. He said nothing to her; he just sat down silently on one of the tables.

"Mr. T, Is everything in order?" She asked him, receiving nothing more than a nod. She went inside, took a glass and a bottle of gin and gave him some, which he took in one sip

"Come on Mr. T , I can tell when something is not ok" Her voice was soft but strong at the same time, she sat down in front of him and drank a glass of the sinful drink, while looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Everything is marvelous, my pet, just wonderful" His tone was very strange, full of sarcasm

"You can tell me what is wrong, well, can't you?" She was getting nervous, when things were not fine she could realize, but this was different, he was being very weird, looking at her with a look as sharp and cold as the razor he had on his left hand. He stood up and approached her; she was full of fear, slightly trembling.

"Mr. T please…." She told him

"What are you afraid of Mrs. Lovett? There's no one here but me …and it's me you are afraid of…Is not that true, my love?" He whispered to her, his breathe on her neck.

"Mr. T. I am sorry …but you are not ok, please" She cried loud

"Come with me Mrs. Lovett and I will show you what my problem is" He said that focusing his eyes on her, still cold. He began to walk directing his way to the stairs and obliged her to follow him by taking her neck brutally with his hand , she was still trembling and he knew how scared she was but it was not an option to care about that , he had a purpose and was decided to finish it weather she wanted or not .

Still grabbing her strongly they went upstairs. The room was dark, only a candle was burning and it was almost dying. His tools were organized and the chair was clean as it never had been before.

"What have I done to you Mr. T" She cried again, but he remains still.

"Nothing, Mrs. Lovett and that is my problem, my pet" he said that and threw her to the infamous chair in where he practiced his skill every day on unknown subjects who had less life than him. Mrs. Lovett just stood there, with a look of fear on her face. She was looking more pale than usual and he was beginning to like that. Slowly he placed his razor on her throat and she shivered. Her fears were about to come true. But she was wrong; he lowered his razor softly, making his way to her pale chest, barely covered by that corset.

For a moment she stopped trembling as a rush of pleasure surrounded her body. Sweeney placed his lips on hers and kissed her with ravishing passion, she parted the kiss as he began cutting the clothes that covered her figure. Mrs. Lovett was enjoying the coldness of the silver touching her skin and her heart pounded with desire, he was however, lost in his own feelings, playing with her by leaving little cuts on her breasts with his beloved "friend".

She was moaning hard, a mixture of pain and pleasure took her by surprise as he began licking each of the cuts slowly. He was being bad with her, but she seemed to like that. He kissed her one more time and whisper to her.

"Is this enough for you, Mrs. Lovett" He asked. She did not give him any answer , and he just ignored her moans , he lifted the skirt , and began touching her in where she wanted the most , he wasn't gentle , his hands were rough , he could feel the wetness that covered her thigh and that made him mad he couldn't control himself anymore , and she understood, softly she placed her hands on his trousers and helped him to remove them for him , he was inside her now and she moved along with him faster every time ,both were moaning hard , pleasure taking them .  
"Please Mr. …."Mrs. Lovett whisper to her and he listened, giving her what she wanted and maybe more than what he needed. They climax together and she tried to reach his lips to give him one last kiss but he moved his face , stood up and put his clothes back on , leaving her with a sad look on her face , her clothes all ripped and her body full of little drops of blood from the several cuts he gave her , probably the many years entrapped and away from all made him the man he was now , love wasn't a feeling that Sweeney had , it was desperation and need , and very deep inside he knew this was a mistake of which he would feel bad for next day .

"Mr. T. Why?" She asked him, softly.

"Mrs. Lovett, I hope you will forget all of what has happened here, it was nothing, do you understand? " He knew she wouldn't understand but he had to make himself clear.

"Are you are taking me as your personal object Mr. T? Do you think I am only here to satisfy your needs? How wrong I was Mr. T!!" She was shouting like mad, she felt used and anger was beginning to get to her, she covered her body with what was left from her clothes and run downstairs to her shop.

He knew he committed the biggest mistake he could have done, and he felt confused, a part of him wanted to love her and the other was full of desires of revenge.

Sweeney was in shock , his mind was lost and his heart was too , he blamed himself for causing himself more pain that he already had and also for leaving Mrs. Lovett as he did , he never realized until this moment the feelings she hold for him . He sited down on his chair for a moment trying to figure out what to do. He went downstairs, and found Mrs. Lovett resting on her room, with a bottle of gin next to her, she had changed to some decent clothes but her hair was a mess and tears were running down her checks.

"What do you want Mr. T?" She sounded tired and slightly drunk.

"Mrs. Lovett you must understand, I am not the man I was, and my desires betrayed me tonight causing me more pain than what I expected to feel" He tried to calm her down but her look was cold.

"Then you should have thought before doing what you did Mr. T" She replied to him

"I know what you mean my pet and I do not have any more to say to you than sorry" The word caught her by surprise; it was odd to hear something like that from him.

"I suppose we should leave this as something from the past , a mistake and nothing more Mr. T , but this does not mean that my feelings will change whatsoever" She said that and gave him a shot of gin .

"I do not think it will mean nothing for either of us Mrs. Lovett, I cannot love you , my heart cannot accept that feeling" He wanted to tell her something better than that , but Benjamin Barker was gone , the kind and warm man he once was had vanished completely

"But will you accept that someone else does have feelings towards you? Or is too hard for you to do so?" Her words were said slowly, as if waiting for a positive answer. She remained still, drinking one more glass of gin, trying to relax.

"I know very well Mrs. Lovett that you have loved me even before I turned into this selfish bastard full of revenge and I am sorry for making you feel miserable. I hope you can accept my apologies" He couldn't look at her any longer he liked her, she was his partner in crime, but he couldn't think of a life with her.

"I will Mr. T just for the sake of both of us. I need my business running and you want your revenge. I do not see any point in dissolving our partnership because of this incident" She understood him , he was a shadow , a man full of sorrow and in need of revenge but she wanted him next to her , even knowing he would never love her .

"Thanks my pet" He replied, his final words were said and not looking back at her he went back to his room to try to rest. Mrs. Lovett knew deep inside that the mistake would be committed again, the desires of the flesh were not something that they could hold inside for much time and though she felt bad for what happened and somehow used, she hoped to experience that feeling again. With that on her mind she finished the bottle of gin and went to sleep.

Author's note: Ok …I cannot believe I actually finished a "one shot" fanfiction. I know it is not as good as any of the ones I have read but I would love to receive any comments that might help me to improve on my future writings. I am used to poetries so this territory is extremely new for me.


End file.
